Generally, memory used to store data in a computing system can be volatile (to store volatile information) or non-volatile (to store persistent information). Volatile data structures stored in volatile memory are generally used for temporary or intermediate information that is required to support the functionality of a program during the run-time of the program. On the other hand, persistent data structures stored in non-volatile (or persistent memory) are available beyond the run-time of a program and can be reused.
As computing capabilities are enhanced in processors, one concern is the speed at which memory may be accessed by a processor. For example, to process data, a processor may need to first fetch data from a memory. After completion of the data processing, the results may need to be stored in the memory. Therefore, the memory access speed can have a direct effect on overall system performance.
Another important consideration is power consumption. For example, in mobile computing devices that rely on battery power, it is very important to reduce power consumption to allow for the device to operate while mobile. Power consumption is also important for non-mobile computing devices (such as computer servers, e.g., used in a data center, etc.) as excess power consumption may increase costs (e.g., due to additional power usage, increased cooling requirements, etc.), shorten component life, or limit locations at which a device may be used.